


【六一祭品】是不是随便聊个什么尤里安都能想起那个人

by felinehikaru



Series: 银英短篇同人 [21]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 银河英雄传说
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinehikaru/pseuds/felinehikaru
Summary: 杨老师小课堂后继有人，可喜可贺，尤里安和女儿的聊天~杨氏语录的不正确示范
Series: 银英短篇同人 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612294
Kudos: 4





	【六一祭品】是不是随便聊个什么尤里安都能想起那个人

  
“爸爸，什么是四季？”  
“四季是人类还在地球上的时候，划归气候变化的一种方式。”  
“那为什么是四季，不是三季、两季呢？”  
“当行星围绕恒星公转的位置发生变化，结合自身自传角度，恒星的光照角度也会发生变化，行星接收的热量改变，就形成了大致可分为四个阶段的季节变化。”  
“海尼森会有四季也是这个原因吗？”  
“如果按照自然来划分，海尼森应该只有一个季节。”  
“那为什么海尼森也会有‘四季’？”  
“因为人类的母星‘地球’，那颗星球的自转中心和恒星轨道有夹角，而海尼森的自转中心和恒星轨道垂直。人类搬到这个星球上之后，人为调控了这个行星的气候和重力条件，让它变得和曾经的地球一样。”  
“都离开地球了，为什么还要保持四季的变化呢？只有一个季节不是很舒服吗？”  
尤里安没有想过这个问题，确实，即使是在古老的地球，也是有赤道这种只有干湿两季的地方，从生态上来说，四季并不是支持行星生态平衡的必要条件。回想起自己在宇宙船里来回穿梭于各个行星之间的时候，船舱里一直保持着宜居的温度湿度，要经常查看看每个停泊宇宙港的气候情况也是很麻烦的。  
“确实是个好问题，不如我们来讨论一下。”  
尤里安和女儿相对而坐，恍惚间这个场景有点眼熟。  
“人往往认为老旧就是不好，应该汰旧换新。然而，新的制度又有谁能制定得出呢？于是，自古沿用的制度就这样地被采用下来了。”尤里安觉得这个话题对女儿来说好像有点早，不过也是随口就来。  
小姑娘试图消化这句话的内涵，被她爸爸揉了揉脑袋：“不要紧，以后你慢慢会有自己的看法的，现在不理解也没关系哦。”  
“意思是人类习惯学习从前的例子，来过现在的生活吗？”  
“嗯……虽然不能说完全一致，这么说也不能算错。”  
“哇，人类很怀旧哦！”  
“‘怀旧’这个词谁教你的？”  
“妈妈呀，她说爸爸你有时候会‘怀旧’。”  
“那你知道是什么意思吗？”  
“想念过去的人和事情！”  
“哇，说的很棒。”尤里安并不否认自己的“怀旧”。  
“也可以说是一种习惯呢。”尤里安和女儿一起盘着腿，“习惯是一种很难改变的东西。”  
“就像爸爸习惯写文章一样吗？”  
“嗯，你观察的挺仔细呀，”就像他总习惯写有关那个人的文章一样，“天亮了就要起床，天黑了就要睡觉，厚衣服脱掉再穿上，就是新的一年啦！”  
“新一年就要长大一岁啦！所以跑过一个四季就是长大一年吗？”  
“一年一年地长大，会遇到许许多多不同的人和事。”  
“比如爸爸遇到妈妈！”  
“也会遇到对你有很深很深影响的人，那个人可能就在一扇门后，乱糟糟的书堆里。”  
“爸爸很擅长收拾房间！”  
“因为做的很顺手啦！长大的过程也会失去许许多多的人。不过你离这一步还早得很呐！”  
“爸爸失去过什么人吗？”  
“爸爸失去过很重要的人，那个人在六个四季轮换以后就离开了，不过那个人已经成了‘习惯’了哦！”  
“和四季一样的习惯吗？”  
“没错呢，虽然他离开了，但是他像四季一样，留在了记忆里。”  
“爸爸好像从记忆里长出来一样！”  
“这么说好像也没错哦，就像新的树苗会从冬天的落叶堆里长出来。”  
“所以冬天过后接的是春天啦！”  
“春天的幼苗会把生命传递到夏天，在秋天结出果实，冬天又要孕育新的一轮。”  
“妈妈说我也会传递你们的生命和志向。”  
“由年长的人传承给年少的人，由先人传承给后继者，志向的火炬会一直这样地传递下去吧？！将这个火炬视为贵重之物的人，绝对不会让这个火苗熄灭，而且有责任将这把火交到下一个接棒者的手中。”  
“我需要和爸爸妈妈一样吗？”  
“这个问题需要等你长大以后自己得出结论，老人背负着传统的包袱，而青年人则属于破坏传统的阵营。”  
“好想快点长大啊！”  
“不用着急，早饭在中午之前解决就可以了，葬礼等死了之后再准备也还来得及。”  
“夏天等春天走了也来得及脱衣服！”  
“谁教你的？！”  
“波布兰叔叔呀！”  
“忘了那句话，好吧，来跟我读一遍，春天。”  
“春~天~”  
“夏天。”  
“夏天~”  
“秋……”  
“爸爸？爸爸？”  
“没事。那个人，只是再也没法走到下一个秋天了。”  
——END——  
  



End file.
